This invention relates to an electrical connector intended for use with terminal blocks commonly employed as a means of connection for wire networks. More specifically, this invention relates to an alternate means of making electrical connection between wire and terminal points without the aid of tools or soldering.
While the connection points on the terminal block may be capable of terminating wire directly; via a solder joint or insulation displacement, the patch connector provides a means for making additional connections for temporary or long term use. Once wired, the invention is a multiple wire connector that my be installed and removed from the terminal block for the purpose of branching off existing lines or connecting together discrete areas of the terminal field.
In the communications industry, and more particularly in the telephone and data transmission industry, terminal blocks having a plurality of clip type electrical connectors or terminals protruding therefrom are commonly used. One such terminal block is the well known type 66 quick connect block. Having become widely accepted over the last twenty years, the 66-type quick connect blocks have evolved into many shapes and sizes and have been the focal point of a variety of accessories and adapters. Examples of some common adapters offered on the market are quick-connect clips that press onto the 66 terminals and may be terminated in the same manner as the base terminals. These adapters have several limitations. For example, they cannot terminate stranded wire, they require the use of a special tool and cannot be easily relocated without risk or damage to the wire interface or of shorting the tip and ring conductors.
Test adapters that press onto the front of the terminal block are widely used to connectorize the terminals with modular jacks on other industry standard connectors. The limitation of these devices is that they cannot be field wired and they cannot be mounted end to end or side to side without missing terminal locations that may require access. An example of such a test adapter is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,585,290, which is assigned to the assignee hereof. Other examples of prior art test adapters are discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,585,290.
Improved terminal block patching devices which allow for field wiring are disclosed in U.S. application Ser. Nos. 879,593 filed June 27, 1986 (now U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,723) and 118,756 filed Nov. 5, 1987 (now U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,669), both of which are assigned to the assignee hereof and incorporated herein by reference. While well suited for their intended purposes, these prior patch connectors are designed primarily for use in connection with terminal blocks incorporating type 66 terminals. However, there is a need for a low cost and reliable patch connector which can be field terminated and which can be used with other types of terminal blocks. In particular, a patch connector is needed which can mate with the terminal block disclosed in U.S. application Ser. No. 144,040 filed Jan. 15, 1988.